prozdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lysanderoth
| image = Lysanderoth DZ5D8DsWkAI0ttn transparent 2.png | caption = Master of deception. | aliases =Lygon (real name) | relatives = Gunther (younger brother)File:RPGs with tons of characters | affiliation = King Dragon | race = Human | gender = Male }} is a villain serving under King Dragon. He is Gunther's older brother. His weapon of choice is a Luger Laser Pistol, which he always carries two of.File:Games where your choices don't actually matter His primary goal is to open the Chaos Door.File:When you skip all the cutscenes to get to the gameplay One of, if not, the only battle Lysanderoth actively takes part in is a battle in the "match 3" genre. He apparently enjoys combos. File:Story gameplay dissonance in video games His real name has been revealed to be Lygon. Story Lysanderoth has a history with an unknown person named Ophelia. Ophelia is at least part of the reason for his later wrongdoings. Lysanderoth initially befriends Dennis's party despite Dennis's disapproval.File:When you start a new game and you meet the character you know is going to betray you During his time with the party, Lysanderoth constantly picks up health items and consumes them immediately, mistaking one for gold.File:Co-op beat 'em ups Archibald tries to teach him how to use a bomb, but Lysanderoth misuses the bomb anyways and walks off despite protests from Archibald.File:Co-op beat 'em ups pt. 2 Lysanderoth inevitably betrays the party and kills Archibald.File:When your party member dies permanentlyFile:Games where your choices don't actually matterFile:Replaying a game and knowing all the plot twists He later kills off an entire village in cold blood, leaving an elder behind as the only survivor.File:Games where only the cutscenes have full voice acting Trivia * The music that plays when Dennis meets Lysanderoth and during his monologue after Sonia Rica exclaims that he was behind everything is Kuja's Theme from Final Fantasy IX.File:When you start a new game and you meet the character you know is going to betray youExternal Link:Final Fantasy IX - Kuja's Theme The music can also be found by typing "Lysanderoth's theme" in a search engine.External Link:ProZD: Lysanderoth's Theme - Cover (Final Fantasy IX Kuja's Theme) (Note: This is a fan-edit of the original theme) * He is likely named after Lysandre, the antagonist of Pokemon X and Y and inspired by Sephiroth, the antagonist of Final Fantasy VII. Much like Lysanderoth, Lysandre was not the least bit subtle about the fact that he's the game's villain, openly and constantly talking in front of other characters about his desire to cleanse the world of humanity, obsessing over beauty and perfection, and generally acting in a very threatening manner, even towards his own longtime friends, yet the revelation that he was indeed the leader of Team Flare was still meant to be a shocking twist. And much like Sephiroth, he too was responsible for the unavoidable death of a beloved character. * He carries two guns, for good reason... References Gallery Theguywhobetraysthegroup.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The King Dragon Canon Category:Male